Borrowing Books
Summary Full Text 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '[Stonegit sweeps away his old pentagram, rolling to the next section of the school and studying it closely. He calmly raises his head and gives a shrill whistle. Shovel tromps into the room, coming over to his rider. Stonegit carefully cups his jaw, finding a tiny scrap of blue, bloodied fabric.] "You carried frostyvviking's body away boy, for what reasons I don't know. Ugh…I really hope you didn't eat him. That would be so gross…and he would probably make you sick.” plucks up the fabric and traces out another magic circle, dropping the torn clothing into it. Checking the scroll again he places his hands on the circle, a mist curls out of it and wisps around Shovel going up his nostril. Stonegit, using his fire magic, burns a dime sized symbol painlessly into one of his dragons horns. Glancing back once to make sure King Haddock was resting peacefully, he took his dragon’s face and looked him in the eye. "Frosty cause the blizzard, and whether he is alive or dead I do not care, you can track him now, so find him, and bring him to me." back to book stack, which has increased greatly by this point “Ok step two…let’s see if we can get in contact with and old friend.” 'Hemlock: '* a voice in his head reminds him angrily to return her books * 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'what he is doing, quirking eyebrows “Of course.” up a particularly large book, frowning slightly. “But before I give them up and get my own tell me Hemlock, what did you do to Frosti that day he was captured, after I was dragged off that is?” 'Hemlock: '"I experimented. With stubbornness, and all those other pesky bits of human nature." also did he stop by her library and did she lend him more books because technically you can’t commune with spirits using information from books titled ice magic, combatting elemental magic, energy and its forms, the cycling of energy, heat channeling, humans and elemental forces, etc 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Hmm…I see. Remind me again what you are Hemlock, since human nature is so pesky to you." is very thankful for the lent books but he’s to preoccupied being a suspicious snot to fully convey this feeling. 'Hemlock: '"I am mostly human, of course, but I have learned to control some of the more…bothersome things that come with the status." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Well that’s good enough for me" book shut "I can give everything back except this sketchy looking black book…and the fire scroll. But everything else you can have back." 'Hemlock: '"Hm. Interesting of you, considering the ‘sketchy looking black book’ is the one I specifically required you to return within the day?" 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'nose in book “Shhhh…I’m reading. 'Hemlock: '"And so am I. Bring them all to my library door and leave them in the slot." won’t warn him not to go in since 1. that’ll just make him suspicious and 2. you literally cannot go in it is impossible 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I can’t leave the King’s side. You know that as well as I do. I’ll have Shovel deliver them later when he comes back. Also…what’s with you keep the library all to yourself anyway? 'Hemlock: '"You surely understand the uninterrupted periods of total silence and privacy that are required for my thought process." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'http://mortimer-graves.tumblr.com/post/98851799765 Exhales heavily “Fine, i won’t try to barge in on your library. Just so long as you let me borrow the books I need. Starting with this black one, just give me another day with it.” Category:Season 1 Category:Events Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Hemlock